We've Missed You
by roxan1930
Summary: Said after Orion Pax part 3. Optimus is finally back home and everyone let's him know that he was really missed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime in any kind of way no matter how much I want to. TT_TT**

**We've Missed You**

Optimus smiled down at all his friends who stood there looking up at him with faces that showed all kinds of mixed emotions on them.

He didn't really remember what all happened bu he did understand that he had been gone for a pretty long time.

"Optimus?" Raf asked being the first to speak up and Optimus couldn't help but smile at the youngest human.

"Hello, Rafael." he greeted back.

"The big guy remembers us! Woohoo!" Miko cheered jumping up in excitement.

"Althought there are many things I do not seem to remember." Optimus said looking at the decepticon symbol on his shoulder.

"Optimus, it has truelly been our darkest hour but know this, from every indication your spark never ceased to be that of an autobot." Ratchet said stepping foreward and his little speech really touched Optimus's spark.

"I am really glad tob e back with all of you, my friends." Optimus said with a smile and everyone smiled back up at him before the autobots all did something really unexpected.

All four of them shot foreward and wrapped their arms around their leader in a big warm hug.

Caught completely of guard Optimus looked down at his friends who all wore wide smiles and had their optics shut as they enjoyed being so close to him again.

"You really scarred us, Optimus." Ratchet then wispered.

"We thought we had lost you forever." Arcee continued.

"Please don't ever leave us again like that." Bulkhead then took his turn.

"_You need to stay with us forever and_ _always_." Bumblebee finished and with that they all tightened their grip on him.

Optimus's confused look turned into a smile again and after wiggling a little he got his arms free and he gently wrapped them around his friends to hug them back.

He then felt the children wrap their small arms around his ankles as they joined the hug.

Optimus melted ino the hug as all his good friends held onto him except Fowler and June who stood in the background with Fowler having a hand on June's shoulder as they both smiled at the scene before them.

When everyone let go and gave the Prime some space to breath Fowler walked up to the biggest autbot with a smirk on his face.

"It's good to have you back, Prime!" he laughed and then playfully punched the autobot's ankle making a soft 'klunk' noise.

"It's good to be back, Agent Fowler. Uhm… Are you alright?" optimus asked when he noticed the man holding his hand like he was in pain.

"Yeah, I just forgot for a moment that you are made out of metal." Fowler answerred through gritted teeth.

"Let me see. You haven't seriously injured yourself but your hand will be sore for a while." June said inspecting his hand before turning her attention back to Optimus.

"I'm also very glad you're back, Optimus." she said smiling sweetly at him before blowing a kiss at him.

"Thank you, miss Darby." Optimus responded blushing slightly at the gesture.

"Watching that gave me a awesome idea! Optimus! Could you… you know…?" Miko asked pointing at the palm of her hand and understanding what she ment Optimus bent down and allowed her to step on his hand.

"Bring me a little closer to your face. Closer, closer, closer, closer, stop!" Miko yelled when she was right in front of his face.

"Why do you wanna be so close to his face?" Raf asked innocently to wich Miko grinned.

"For this! Welcome back, Optimus!" Miko cheered before kissing the big mech right on his metalic lips.

"**MIKO!**" everyone in the room screamed as Optimus quickly held her as far away from his face as he could with his whole face being bright blue from all the energon gathering there.

After recovering from his shock Bulkhead grabbed Miko and started lecturing her about why she just couldn't go around kissing Optimus.

After another few hours the humans left the base leaving the autobots alone.

"It has gotten really late by now so let's get some recharge, everyone." Optimus apoke up and he started to make his way to the recharge-chambers before he noticed that the others weren't following him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he watched them standing there looking uncomfortable.

"_We don't wanna go into recharge_." Bumblebee spoke up much to Optimus's suprise untill he realised the reason behind it.

"Don't worry, my friends. I promise you that I will still be here when you wake up." he said gently but it didn't seem to help much.

"But still." Arcee wispered wrapping her arms around herself and looking away.

"You kow, we could…" Bulkhead started with a glint in his optics.

"Yes, we indeed could do that…" Ratchet agreed with the same glint in is own optics.

"Wait, I know what you want and the answer is no!" Optimus yelled when he noticed the look all his friends had in their optics.

"Bumblebee, do it!" Arcee ordered and understanding what she ment the young scout made his optics as big as possible and looked at his leader who's own optics also widened a little at that.

"Oh no! Not 'the look'!" Optimus yelled covering his optics with his big hands but they were simply pulled away by Ratchet and Bulkhead, forcing him to look at Bumblebee.

"Argh!" he yelled throwing his head in his neck and throwing his hands up, slapping Ratchet and Bulkhead earning startled yelps from them as the three of them fell down together.

"Fine." Optimus sighed as he and the other two mechs got back on their feet.

"Yay." His teammates cheered silentl not noticig their commander rolling his optics while murmuring about needing to learn how to be able to resist Bumblebee's optics better.

A few moments later Optimus found himself lying on his back on the medical berth with his four friends being piled on top of him.

"We've missed you." they all wispered in unison.

"I've noticed that." was his answer before watching them all fall into recharge.

Sighing Optimus wiggled a little to get more comfortable and after looking at his friends one more time he also fell into recharge with a smile on his lis.

**The End**

**Hey people! I've just finished another TFP fic as you just noticed and I hope you all enjoyed i tand will review and then read my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
